Bullock:Year One
by Darkviper09
Summary: Years ahead in Gotham's timeline. The wisecracking and chain-smoking son of GCPD Harvey Bullock has managed to become Commissioner. A broken, hard-boiled drunk that has it out for Batman. But, how did he get this way? What was the GCPD's finest like in his first year on the force, in an ever-changing Gotham city. Fresh out the academy, Jack Bullock must face corruption and new foes
1. Prelude

Hey guys! been wanting to make a story like this for a while. For some context this is set in the world of the RP forum I moderate: forum/DC-A-New-Dawn-Rebooted/216902/

Set years in the future where a lot of the successors have take over mantles etc. I am using my OC Jack Bullock, the son of Harvey Bullock and inspired by much of the hardboiled noir I love like Chinatown.

Hope you enjoy this story as it progresses and please leave feedback or PM me!

also, you wanna RP DC, feel free to check the forum link and ask anything! We are a friendly bunch.

 ** _\- Viper_**


	2. The Best Is Yet To Come

Gotham city. An ostentatious and extravagant shinning jewel off the eastern seaboard. A shadowy landscape built from ages past and present. Modern skyscrapers of steel and glass clashing with the stone gargoyles that stand as landmarks atop many of the cities buildings.

Many ask themselves why Gotham was even around in the first place. Some sort of ancient ritual site acquired by rich families that scatter modern America. A supposed thieves den built as a paradise for the corrupt of criminals to live free. Whatever it was, that truth has been lost with time.

By the day, its an economic hub of trade and suits rushing to the endless nine to five. Trade, currency, and business all are industries that keep Gotham on the map. By night, well that was different.

Crime ran as freely as tap water, rampant and hiding in the dark like a plague clinging to the rat that was Gotham city. The corrupt den of cops and politicians that gladly turn a blind eye to live with there pockets full enough with greenery to hide their dark and despondent secrets.

Gotham's history of crime was arguably more well known then the face in the shadows that always stood to tear it down. The Bat, the caped crusader, The demon of the night. A vigilante by many names, many titles and now, more than one wearer of the cowl.

Batman was more than just a street-level vigilante with a few toys and a hard punch, he was the symbol most expected. The black-caped vigilante of the night that beat down criminals and exposed the city of its corruption.

Gotham city. His city. The Batman, no matter who was under the cowl, rarely flew far from his nest or better yet, hunting grounds. You'd think Many criminals by now would have wisened up and ditched Gotham after the first broken rib, but when your options nearest are the neighboring city Metropolis, the modern city of tomorrow, patrolled by Superman

It's why most face the bills and wait. Fester in the filth of the streets and chaos of the night, repeating the cycle of fist against jaw, key to lock and twenty to life at Blackgate.

This was Gotham city at its core. It always was, and many live with the normality that at any moment a costumed clown could burst into your door, smiling as you wait for a knight in black to save from the sealed fate.

No, this time, it would be a knight in blue.

"Officer Jonathan James Harvey Bullock" The reverbed echo of a female voice brought him back into the real world. The real world right now was an acoustic of applause and cheers at the tall, slim framed man, black hair messily pocking out his hat as he marched past his comrades in blue. He never thought he'd be marching up right now, years of determination and grit for this moment.

The moment he becomes a GCPD cop. His face masked nothing but a proud and humble smirk, his feet almost marching up to a perfect tune, had a foot not disrupted his routine.

"Whoops" Snickered the cocky croak of an officer to Bullock's left. Mackland Singh, the new 'future of the GCPD' Bullock could only scowl at Singh's bravado, even in such an esteemed event like a graduation. He knew he couldn't waste time picking a fight, imagine with all these cameras and officials seeing one of the new rounds of officers beating up another.

Five years for nothing that would be. Forgetting the incident he crawled out from the back of the assembly line of cops. Smiling as he spotted his mother practically giving him a standing ovation, even after clapping began to drown itself.

She didn't want this life for him, not after she lost his father so suddenly. But, the tears weren't just somber sobs fo regret, they were lined with happiness. The happiness of a proud mother and somewhere…. A proud father.

He shook the hands in a line. First, that of the mayors, confident and charismatic Walter Miller. The man promised a new round of restoration in the older parts of Gotham, promising to convert the old ace chemicals factory, among others into apart of his modernized factory line backed by business investors and is what he says 'The future of the Gotham job market'

The second hand he shook was that of someone he recognized instantly. The wrinkled hand of the legendary Bruce Wayne, now primarily retired, he used his wealth to fund much into the polices pockets and even funded the graduation event. He's had his hand in Gotham for as long as anyone could remember, and his family looks primed to continue. Bruce gave him a warm smile before he shook his third and final hand of the event.

Commissioner Douglas Rapmund, a name that carries around both weight and rumor one and the same. He is a highly decorated cop, that's not disputed. But, his reputation is something that many debates. After going from vice squad to Commissioner in the space of the year, none would have eyed him suitable enough to continue the strong legacy Gordon left in his retirement. And with the pictures caught him dinning out at the Iceberg lounge and Falcone estates, it didn't take many a second to assume his corruption.

Just as Bullock gripped his hand the ginger old Commissioner pulled him closer, mouth touching his left ear. "You better start unzipping your pockets Jack. Cause ain't no way I'm letting some jumped up little legacy impede on my business." The commissioner pulled away, pointing towards the camera and smiling as he quickly brushed him away.

Bullock, marched back to his seat. Blank-faced and shocked, no sooner had he started he had the higher-ups gunning for his head. It wouldn't have fazed his father, so it won't faze him.

If the commissioner wants trouble, he's just found the maker.


End file.
